Joel Hall
Joel Brendan Hall (born January 17, 1987) is an American wrestler currently signed to Ground Zero Wrestling Association (GZWA). He is one of the few wrestlers that has hardcore background. 'Early Life' Joel Brendan Hall was born to former amateur boxer, Carl Andrews Hall. His siblings are Eddie Thomas Hall and Billie Kaylyn Hall. He dropped out of school to pursue his career as a daredevil. Unfortunately, his parents were worried about his health. Later on, he became a Hollywood stuntman. He was a double for an action movie. When the movie was released, his name didn't appear on the credits. He tried to file a lawsuit, but it was dropped. Later on, he quit the Hollywood business and ended up doing dead end jobs. One day, he had witnessed a backyard wrestling promotion. He went for a try and won. After that, he decided to change his health lifestyle and honed his body and skills to his max. After that, he began a career at GZWA. 'Ground Zero Wrestling Association (2011-present)' 'Feud with Carnage, Andre Holmes and AJ Styles (2011)' Hall begun wrestling as Joel Hall. He began his debut on''' GZWA Primetime''' by facing off against 7 other wrestlers (Carnage, Andre Holmes, AJ Styles, April Hunter, Genesis, Amanda Cortez (w/ Laura Jackson) '''and '''Jimmy Jacobs), but lost as Jimmy Jacobs pinned Genesis '''down. This triggered a feud between Hall, Styles, Carnage and Holmes. Joel started shooting promos on Carnage because he thought that he was "a fraud of hardcore wrestling". Later on, he beat Holmes by pinfall. After that, Hall, Holmes, Carnage and Styles teamed up and lost against '''Omega, Rob Van Dam, Alkertaz and Chyna in a 4 vs 4 Tag Team match. After that, he started arguing with Styles and Holmes about their lost in the ring. It was ended when Carnage slammed them down with a steel chair. At Slammiversary, '''he lost the TLC Fatal-4 Way match to Carnage, with the other competitors are Andre Holmes and AJ Styles. On August 5, he is scheduled to face Carnage in the first round of the Television Title Tournament. He lost that match, which ends the feud. Later on, his sister '''Billie Hall, becomes his manager. He breaks his 3 loss streak by beating Mike Bradley. He, along with Dean Maddoxx and Eddie Kingston loses on the next episode on Primetime against Mike Bradley, Skinner Morris and Andre Holmes. After that, he lost to Samuel Chatman. 'GZWA Television Championship Pursuits (2011-present)' At GZWA Final Encounter, Genesis became the first ever GZWA Television Champion. After that, Joel Hall defeated Dean Maddoxx, Andre Holmes, AJ Styles, Allison Wonderland, Jimmy Jacobs, Matt Morgan and Beth Phoenix (w/ Natalya Neidhart) in an Over The Top Battle Royal to become the No.1 Contender for the GZWA Television title. Later on, his brother, Eddie Hall, had been signed to a contract for GZWA. They have started working together then on. Joel faced Genesis with Eddie by his ringside, but lost. 'Pure Wrestling Anarchy (2011)' Joel had made his PWA 'debut at '''Chaos Theory '''PPV when he faced 10 wrestlers ('Miles Enisis, Sivil, The Crazy Devil, Myles Lucas, Eric Cobretti, Alex Haden, Brian Blades, Zach Lightning, Adam Hurt, and Bill Weldon) in an Open Mixed Battle Royal, but was eliminated 3rd (Eric Cobretti and Bill Weldon were last and were eliminated at the same time.). Later on, he was drafted to the Revolution '''brand where he lost to '''E.Nigma. It wasn't long enough after he left the promotion. 'World Championship Federation (2011-present)' Joel had joined WCF as El Mideo Extremo, a silent masked wrestler with a skill of a hardcore luchador who always has an anonymous talent agent to speak for him. He is scheduled to make his debut on WCF Revenge, defeating Da Funk. He participated in a Battle Royal in WCF 'War X', but was eliminated by Odin Balfore. During a press conference in Reading, Pennsylvania, El Mideo announced that he was going to unmask himself if he won a match at Slam. The match was tied between him, Ryan Blake and Adam Young. Later, he wa involved with a Hardcore title contendership match, but lost against Aaron Miles. Next, he faces him, teaming up with Kaylyn James Evans in a handicap match, but lost. Later, he was released from his contract. 'A New Chapter and Feud with Seth Lerch (2011-present)' Joel Hall returns to WCF as himself. This time, he makes a promo about himself making a comeback and tearing off the El Mideo Extremo mask. Then, he makes fun off half the WCF roster, making him a tweener. He made a huge comeback by beating Vic, Dalton Henry and Tek in a Fatal 4-Way match. Later, he competed in the One Invitational Tournament '''at '''WCF One, where he beat Buzzsaw Bundy in the quarter-finals, but lost to Donald Deruty '''in the semi-finals. Later on, he criticized mostly on both XIII and '''Seth Lerch, the owner of WCF. This sparked a feud between Joel and Seth. On the next Slam, he faced Gage Gannon, Amanda Mosby and Tek. He lost to Gannon due to the interference made by Lerch, who wore an El Mideo Extremo mask. Later, he was schedules to face Odin Balfore, but won by default when Balfore didn't show up. Seth booked Joel to face Chris Avery (Logan). Before Slam, Joel issued a challenged Seth to a match at WCF's upcoming PPV Payback. During the match, Lerch interfered as Avery's manager by trying to hit Joel with a steel chair, but instead, he missed and got hit by Joel with his new finisher move, Anatomy. However, Avery picked up an upset win on Hall. After the match, Seth accepted Joel's challenge and booked him with Oblivion and Donald Deruty against Lerch and MS-13 (Gravedigger and Chester). 'United Wrestling Alliance (2011)' Joel Hall has signed with United Wrestling Alliance, WCF's sister promotion. He will debut as a heel for the first time in his career. He lost to Samuel Silas in his debut match. After that, he faced Manabu Fujiwara for a contendership spot at UWA Xtreme X-Mas 2011, but lost. Later on, he faced Andy Star and Fear '''in a Triple Threat match, but lost to Fear. Then, he faced Fear, '''Classy Jay '''and '''Jasper in a Money In The Bank Ladder match at UWA iNew Year 2012, but lost to Classy Jay. He was released from his contract. 'World Elite Wrestling (2011-present)' Joel Hall has signed with World Elite Wrestling, GZWA's sister promotion. He was signed to the Animosity brand. Joel made a couple of promos on how Animosity is corrupted. For his in-ring debut, he defeated Xavier Watts on Monday Night Burnout. 'Wrestling' 'Finishing Moves' *Xtreme Pain (Corkscrew Backflip) (2011-present) *Fear Of Flying (Moonsault side slam on the top rope. Can also be done with springboard) (2011-present) 'Signature Moves' *Arm Pressure (Tilt-a-whirl headscissors transitioned into a single arm takedown floated over into a Fujiwara armbar) * The Rising Star (Shooting star splash) *Psycho Neck Snapper (A flying neckbreaker from the top rope) *Psycho's Fireman's Carry (Fireman's Carry Facebuster) *The Falling Star (Underhook DDT from the top rope) 'Normal Moves' ' ' *Hurracanrana (Also from springboard) *Sitting Bodyslam *Springboard Moonsault *Springboard Arm Drag *Springboard Leaping Plancha *Asian Mist *Frankensteiner *Swanton Bomb *Headlock (Also Takedown) *Underhook Powerbomb *Swinging Neckbreaker *Chokeslam (Also while sitting) *Dropkick *Elbow Drop *Elbow Smash *Forearm Smash *Leg Drop *Clothesline *Enzugiri *Fireman's Carry *Pumphandle Slam *Sunset Flip Powerbomb *Tombstone Piledriver *Reverse DDT *Rolling DDT *Gutwrench Powerbomb *Lifting Side Slam *Shiranui *Neckbreaker *The Matrix *Dragon Whip *Tiger Feint Kick *Flying Cross Body *Superplex *Sleeper Hold *Spear *Lou Thesz Press 'Entrance Themes' *"Infinite" by Eminem (2011, only used in GZWA) *"Now Or Never" by Dope (2011, only used in PWA) *"No Holds Barred (Excision Remix)" by Foreign Beggars ft. Noisia (2011, only used in GZWA) *Fight Club Main Titles Music (2011, only used in GZWA) *"Burn" by Dope (2011, only used in WCF and in his El Mideo Extremo persona) *'"Rise Up" by Drowning Pool (2011-present, when face and only used in GZWA)' *'"Orchids" by Stone Sour (2011-present, when heel and only used in GZWA)' *'"Tourniquet" by Evanescence (2011-present, when tweener and only used in GZWA)' *'"Fever" by Bullet For My Valentine (2011-present, only used in UWA)' *'"Prepare To Meet Your God" by KreepMaster (2011-present, only used in WEW)' *"Pandora" by Parkway Drive (2011, only used in WCF) *'"Anatomy" by The Devil Wears Prada (2011, only used in WCF)' 'Nicknames' *"Xtreme Fear" *"The Psycho" *"The Rising Sun" *"Maximum Impact" 'Managed by' *Billie Hall *Eddie Hall 'Achievements' 'United Wrestling Alliance:' *'Runner up of the Month: December 2011'